Whirlpool Of Sublimity
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Ragna and Noel start to learn the truth about each other. If they are to be an item, they must accept the consequences that the other one harbors. Sequel to Whirlpool Of Emotions.
1. Ambush!

Hello, one and all! Resoleon here with the official sequel as I promised to _Whirlpool of Emotions_! If you looked at my hiatus update I posted a few days ago, I said I'd be posting this series. Well now the time as come!

Mechanics-wise, I expect this to be better than the first since it was my very first story but I don't expect it to be as good as the first overall in terms of other stuff like story-telling quality and such. But what I do expect is that if you are looking forward to this, you'll enjoy it!

Enough talk, here's the sequel. Enjoy.

* * *

**Ragna X Noel Story: Whirlpool Of Sublimity **

**Rebel One: Ambush! **

It was sunrise...the night after they shared romance. Ragna the Bloodedge and Noel Vermillion had shared much with each other and grew close. But the closest they've felt with each other was actual love. They knew it in their hearts and tried to suppress it but nothing could sunder their love for one another.

Ragna's eyes slowly open...and he gets greeted almost immediately by the sun's rays. He covers his eyes in pain from the sun's glare. "Damn it..." Eventually, his eyes got used to the sun's rays. Soon, he looks to his right to see his significant other, Noel Vermillion, sleeping peacefully. He smiled lightly at the sleeping beauty. He gently nudged Noel. "Wake up..."

Noel's eyes slowly opened. She smiles upon the sight of Ragna. She sits up and stretched out for a bit. "Good morning, Ragna! Did you sleep well?"

Ragna's shoulders shrugged. "Nnn...kinda. The grass isn't really my idea for a bed but hey...not bad..."

Noel giggled to herself for a bit. "Come on, sleeping outdoors can be the best! It makes you feel like...you're one with nature...you know? It's like...Mother Nature is taking care of you...while you sleep..."

Ragna leers at Noel for a time. "The hell was that? You pulled that from out of a cereal box or something?"

Noel's face turned red a bit. "I was only proving a point..."

Ragna scoffs. "I didn't even know you WERE trying to prove a point. Anyway...I'm hungry...we should go grab some grub. I'll pay."

Ragna stands up from the ground. He reaches out a hand to Noel who quickly grabs his hand to stand up. The two feel the other's touch...and stare at each other with a subtle smile. Noel quickly wraps her arms around Ragna's neck, pulls herself up to get at Ragna's height and kiss his lips.

Ragna sighs. "Alright, come on, princess...let's get moving, I'm hungry." Ragna starts heading for Kagutsuchi with both hands in his pocket.

Noel rushes to his side. "Wait up, Ragna!"

* * *

Inside in a café in Kagutsuchi, Noel and Ragna were sipping separate cups of tea. As Ragna adds sugar to his, he looks at Noel's eyes. "There are some things I wanted to ask you about, Noel...but I didn't get to, last time."

Noel puts her cup down and makes eye contact with Noel. "Um...what would you like to ask about me, Ragna?"

Ragna took a few moments to compile his thoughts. "That time...when you saw me falling into the Cauldron...with that crazy whore's blade through me...why did you save me? You were a part of the NOL at that time and your goal was to arrest me, wasn't it? So why not just let me die back then?"

It took some time but Noel finishes recalling that event. "Honestly...I don't know what I was thinking at that time. All I knew was that...I had to save you. I...I don't want to see anybody die...but...I was acting on my vindictive instinct. Something was just telling me...to go save you..."

Ragna is curious. "Could you...try to explain it further?"

"Well...I don't know. I really don't know. All I knew was...I was really scared for you. To see you get dragged down that endless inferno was just..." Too shaken to continue, she hugs herself and shudders for a time.

Ragna puts his hands to signal Noel to calm down. "Look, if it's too much, I'm sorry, okay? I...just wanted to know a few things about why you saved me back then. I'm thankful to you for what you have done but...at that time I seriously did not get you back then."

Noel nods while continuing to hug herself. "Well...I didn't get you either. You just...suddenly demanded me to leave...like that. You decided to leave me alone...and I didn't get it at the time."

Ragna sighs. "Look, I had shit to take care of at that time, okay? And that shit didn't have anything to do with you and I didn't want you to get involved so I wanted you to leave, okay? Hey, you continued to look for me after that, and I had to make sure I didn't leave any way for you to track me down. You were really on my ass back then, it was so annoying."

Noel stares at her cup. "Well...honestly, since that time...when we parted ways...I was kind of hoping I would see you again."

"Oh really? Did you?" Ragan asked with his eyes half-opened.

Noel nodded. "Can...I tell you something? It was about a dream that I had."

Ragna pauses before replying. "Go on."

"Okay..." Noel takes a deep breath before beginning her story. "You see...back when I was assigned as a part of a mission to contain you, I...had this dream. I was...very sick...and...there was a boy. The light was too bright for me to see his face but, he cared so much for me. His hand on my forehead, to check my temperature...it felt so warm. And...I called him my brother. But, I never had a brother as far as I can remember in real life. It was so strange. It felt like I know him so well but I never really met this boy in my dreams."

Ragna took great interest in what Noel is telling him. Yet, down inside, he knew who she was talking about. He was talking about himself. He remembers being a doting older brother to his sister Saya. He's just waiting for her to drop the ball and finish it off.

After a long pause, Noel continues to talk while staring at her cup of tea. "Then...before I woke up, he said this to me: 'Sweet dreams...Saya.' That wasn't my name...was it?"

Ragna looks at his own cup before taking a deep breath, then looking Noel in the eye. "Noel...remember when I told you about my sister? Saya...was her name."

Noel's eyes widened upon being slightly surprised and horrified. "So...that boy in my dreams...that was you?"

"Maybe...I don't know..." Ragna puts one hand on his head before sighing deeply.

Noel's heart started to pound. "Ragna...I'm...not really your sister...am I? No, that's ridiculous! I went to military school! Or is it...that you're my long lost brother?"

Ragna decides that enough was enough. "That's enough, Noel. Stop it. There's no point in thinking about it. Stop wasting brainpower on something that was just a dream."

"B-b-but, could you really be my brother? I need to know!" Noel said with fear.

Ragna tries to reassure Noel with calm and surety. "Noel, stop it. I know for a fact that you're not my sister. Believe me, I know my sister. You may look way too similar to her but you're not her. Trust me, okay? I would recognize my own sister if she were standing right in front of me right now. So don't get your underwear in a knot."

Noel takes a few deep breaths, in and out. "Okay, Ragna...I'll believe you. But...you have to admit, it's quite a mystery."

"Noel, we don't have time for personal mysteries. We already have shit to deal with...I know I have my own personal agenda." Ragna looks at the clock signaling that they had been sitting in the café for at least an hour. "Shit, we've been here for too long. I have to go. Noel, if you're coming, keep up." Ragna gets up almost immediately to pay the bill.

Noel looks out the window for a bit. _"But if he's really my brother...I don't know what to do. I...I love him...but...I don't want to think I'm in love with my own brother...that I had no idea. B-but...we kissed each other already! I...I...oh..." _Noel covers her face to cry to herself for a bit. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Ragna already outside of the café. She mentally gasps to herself and quickly exits the café.

* * *

In the outskirts of town, Ragna and Noel are at a section of Kagutsuchi that's in ruins. Noel looks around to see the devastation around her. "What are we doing here, Ragna?"

Ragna grumbles to himself for a bit. "You really ask a lot of questions, don't you? Actually...I don't know that myself..."

"You there! Hold!" A mature female voice commanded.

Ragna and Noel swing their heads to see the perpetrator. They see a black uniform with the suspects face withheld. Ragna's right hand slowly reaches for his sword. He decides to interrogate the perpetrator while reaching for his sword. "Who the hell are you?"

Noel steps in front of Ragna. "Wait...that uniform. You're from the Intelligence Department!"

The suspect nodded. "Indeed. I have been monitoring your movements. And I was told that you were assigned to alert all NOL authority if you spot Ragna the Bloodedge, am I correct?"

Noel stutters. "I...I...I..."

Ragna steps forward again. "Damn it! Noel, I'm sorry but we have to kill her if your cover won't be blown!"

Soon the suspect started laughing in a higher pitched voice. The pair soon became extremely puzzled. The suspect removed her cover. "I can't believe you didn't recognize me, Noel! It's me! Makoto, your BFF!"

Noel gasps and smiles wildly. "Makoto! I missed you so much!"

Noel and Makoto run to one another and embraced each other tightly while laughing happily.

Ragna leers at the two. "And I'm the odd one out..."

Makoto breaks up their hug. "So, Noel. I see you tamed the beast. I can't believe that you're really with the SS-Criminal Ragna the Bloodedge! It's almost like Romeo and Juliet!"

Ragna groans. "Oh God, not that stupid tale..."

Noel clears her throat. "Um...yes. Well anyway...there's something I have to tell you. It's about...Hazama..."

Ragna growls upon hearing that name. "Terumi..."

A few minutes later, Noel finishes her tale.

Makoto takes a few moments to think about it. "So that's what happened. If you ask me, God only knows what that man is thinking. To tell you the truth, I don't really like him myself. There's something about him that...really gets my tail in a knot."

Ragna rolls his eyes. "I'll say..."

Makoto clears her throat. "Actually, there's something I have to tell you myself. I've actually overheard something...critical that you should know, Noel. Both you and Major Kisaragi have been branded as traitors to the NOL and are also targeted for assassination."

Ragna's eyes widened while Noel gasps. Noel spoke with genuine surprise. "Really?"

Makoto nods. "Yes, really. Even now, they seek to execute you. The NOL is on the hunt for you, Noel as well in addition to Major Kisaragi and Ragna the Bloodedge."

Ragna growls. "That son of a bitch...he's behind all this. I just know it!"

Makoto looks over at Ragna. "But do we have any proof? I may be a squirrel but I don't have laser vision or mind reading abilities. But anyway, Noel, you have to be on the lookout for anybody who might be after you. God knows what efforts the NOL might go through to get you both...and maybe I'm soon to follow the NOL finds out I'm relaying this information to you."

Noel nods. "We got it, Makoto. We'll keep this information in mind. Thank you for telling us. Um...if it's not too much to ask, Makoto, why don't you join us?"

Makoto chuckles for a few seconds. "As much as I would like to, I can't. My...boss wouldn't want me slacking on the job." Makoto winks after making that statement.

Ragna scratches his head. "Sure...whatever that means."

Makoto gives another smile to Noel. "See you later, Noel. I hope you'll stay safe."

Noel returns it. "Don't worry! We'll do our best!"

Makoto runs off into the distance.

Noel smiles at the trial Makoto left behind. "Boy...it was sure nice to see an old friend like that for once...she's Makoto...one of my-" Noel gasps to see an unexpected sight.

From up above Noel's head, she found Ragna blocking and struggling with Nirvana, a robotic Nox Nyctores. "Ragna! What the-!?"

"Move your ass, Noel!" Ragna commanded.

Noel quickly sidesteps the two who are engaged in combat. Ragna jumps back, away from Nirvana while holding his sword out.

A little boy with a giant purple hat calmly walks to the side of Nirvana.

Noel gasps. "Carl!"

Carl raises his head. "Miss Noel...what a surprise...I never thought that you of all people would turn your back on the NOL to be companions with Ragna the Bloodedge...the SS-Criminal...possessor of the Azure Grimoire. Have you lost your mind to power?"

Noel stuttered several times, unable to form a complete sentence. "Th-that's..."

Ragna growls. "Don't listen to this kid, Noel! We can take this easy! Hey kid, I ain't got time to play with little kids. Take your doll and run or things are going to get ugly."

"You are mistaken if you dismiss me as an infant, Ragna the Bloodedge. Do you really think that I would back down on a glorious opportunity to gain the Azure Grimoire for my own?" Carl went into a fighting stance with Nirvana.

Ragna readied his sword. "No, but it was worth a shot. Hey, Noel! Mind helping to even the odds a bit here?"

Noel quickly nods and summons her Bolverk. She runs to Ragna's side. "Please don't hurt him too much, Ragna. He's just a kid...and he was a good friend of mine from school."

Ragna growls. "I can't promise anything, Noel but I'll do what I can."

* * *

So this is like the Continuum Shift story as if it were like Ragna and Noel were already a pair. I know what you're thinking. To tell you the truth, depending on the reception at first, I'll see if I should take it down or not and try to go back to the drawing board with this one. So your reviews will be important here.

As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Rebel One: End**


	2. Separation

Hello, everybody, Resoleon here with the second chapter to this fic. I looked over your reviews and it seems you'd like me to continue this. Well ask and you shall receive! Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone. I really appreciate it.

Here is the second chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Rebel Two: Separation**

Ragna had Carl by the collar. "I told you this would be rough. Maybe you should listen to what grownups tell you more often."

Carl is gasping for air. "...Damn...you..."

Noel puts both her hands on Ragna's shoulders. "Ragna, please put him down! He can't harm you anymore!"

Ragna looks at Noel for a few moments before he decides to finally drop Carl to the ground. He looks down at Carl who coughs for a bit. "Now what should we do? Should we just-" Ragna interrupts himself. "Wait...I haven't seen that doll anywhere...where did it go?"

Noel looks around. "I don't know...I mean...I was fighting it and all of a sudden...it just disappeared..."

Ragna's eyes grow wide with worriment. "Define 'Disappear', Noel."

Noel started to get worried herself. "I mean...like...I don't know where it went! For all we know it could be lurking!"

Ragna turns back to where Carl is. "Hey kid! Where's your toy?" Ragna sees that Carl is no longer in sight. "Oh no..."

Noel gasps. "Carl?!" The next thing Noel knew, she got shoved to the side into a heap of ruined structure. "AAH!"

"Noel!" Ragna then felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He turns to see Nirvana attacking him while holding Carl in another arm. He's gasping for air while feeling his consciousness slipping from him. "Damn you...Nirvana..." Ragna slips into unconsciousness and collapses on the ground.

Carl laughs weakly. "I guess...you're right sis...I still can't do anything without you..."

Noel found herself too shaken to move from the ground. "Ragna...no..." Noel then slipped into unconsciousness as well.

Carl unsteadily stands on the ground. "Thank you, sis. I couldn't have done this without you." Carl stares both at Ragna and Noel who are unconscious. "Noel, I will deal with another day. For now, I need that Azure Grimoire..."

As Carl started to reach out for Ragna's Azure Grimoire, he finds that the ground beneath Ragna collapses. Carl gasps at the sight of this. "Oh well...there will be another time..." Carl falls over backwards and seeps into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Four hours later, in the Kaka Village..._

Ragna opens his eyes to see a ray of light, shining on his eyes. He quickly shields his eyes and turns away from the light. The next thing he knew, he was feeling grass. He then sits up on the grass to see that surrounding him were Kaka Kittens. He was in the Kaka Village. "What the? How the hell did I end up here?"

Three little Kaka Kittens ran up to the hill of grass. "Hey! He's awake!" They quickly ran off. "They he's awake, big sister! He's awake!"

Ragna blinks at least twice before grabbing his head. "Damn...have a headache. Just my luck." Ragna quickly gasps once he realized something. "Noel!" He looks around. "Noel?! Noel?!"

A mature Kaka Kitten, Taokaka stood in front of him. "Yay! Good guy is awake! Tao was so worried!"

"Tao, is Noel here?! Answer me!"

Tao thinks for a moment. "Hmm...I don't know. Oh! Lacking Lady! Tao hasn't seen her anywhere."

Ragna growls. "Damn it!" He punches the ground in frustration.

Tao gasps. "Hey! No, hitting Tao's napping spot! Tao was nice enough to give that to you!"

Ragna sighs. "Never mind...so...did you save me, Taokaka?"

Tao shakes her head no. "Nope! You just fell right in! Right in into Tao's napping spot! Since you were a good friend of Tao, Tao figured she could let you have her spot for a while!"

Ragna chuckles lightly. "Well...I actually didn't mean to get your spot but...thanks for letting me have it for a little while. Hey, I'll tell you what...why don't we go and fetch some grub? I figured while I mend my wounds, I can get a good meal or two. But don't stuff yourself, okay, Tao? I'm still not made of money."

Tao's eyes shined. "Tao didn't know what good guy meant by that last part but Tao is always down to have some food!"

Taokaka grabs Ragna's hand and drags him away. "Hey! Wait! I'm not at full strength! Oh, never mind!"

* * *

Inside a clinic, Noel wakes up in a cot. She slowly opens up her eyes. "This place looks familiar...I've been here before."

"You..." A gruff male voice sounded.

Noel turns to the voice to see Bang Shishigami standing by her cot. "You are..."

Bang nods. "Yes, I am. I took you here."

Noel takes a deep breath. "I thought you wouldn't take me here...I'm from the NOL after all...and you vigilante are supposed to hate us."

Bang takes a deep breath. "Solider of the NOL, while it is true that I do not care for the cause of the NOL, and I harbor feelings of animosity toward the Library, I cannot ignore human beings in need of assistance. Even though I was in perfect position to exterminate you, it is against my code of honor to kill a defenseless human, especially a woman."

Noel scratches her head. "So you're saying is that...you saved me...because I'm a woman?"

Bang shakes his head. "Uh...not exactly...just be thankful that I was nice enough to take you to Miss Litchi's clinic." Bang slightly blushes upon saying that last part.

Noel takes a look around to see Carl in his own cot. "Good, you saved him as well."

Bang smiles. "Ah, is he a friend of yours as well? I'm pleased to know that I have saved your companion as well."

Noel looks around further to see no sign of Ragna. Noel's eyes almost immediately start to harbor tears. _"No, I don't see him...what happened to him?" _

Bang sees Noel's emotional distress. "Is something wrong?"

Noel looks down at the cot. "I kept my eyes opened too long..."

Bang chuckles. "I see...you should remember to blink from time to time."

Noel stands up from her cot. "Do you know the whereabouts of Ragna the Bloodedge?"

Bang shakes his head. "I do not know his location, I'm afraid. Were you looking for him? Are you to apprehend him?"

Noel starts to slowly make her way for the entrance. "You can say that..."

Bang starts to see Noel's movement. "Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business." Noel answers immediately. "Look after Carl and make sure he does not get hurt."

Bang blinks at Noel for a few seconds. "It...will be done...but...could I ask where you're going?"

"Somewhere I need to be..." Noel said enigmatically before exiting the clinic.

"_I'm not going to stop until I find Ragna." _

* * *

_A two days later..._

Ragna stretches out for a bit while standing in the midst of the Kaka Village Plaza. "Well, Taokaka...thanks for everything. But I have to get going. I have someone I'm looking for."

Tao looks down. "Aww...good guy has to go? Aww man! Come back soon, okay?!"

Ragna chuckles. "I'll drop in from time to time. Don't worry."

As he walks out of the village, he says how he's truly feeling in his mind. _"I have to find Noel. God knows where she is right now..." _

Iron Tager had just endured three Optic Barrel blasts from Noel. "Grr! Tenacious...I see..."

Noel charges Tager again blasting another Optic Barrel. Tager deflects it away but for a split second, he leaves himself vulnerable and Noel sees her opportunity immediately. She merges her Bolverk together into a machine gun, shoots Tager upward into the air. Noel finishes her attack by transforming her machine gun into a crossbow with a charged shot. She points at her target that's falling down backwards.

"NEMESIS STABILIZER!" Noel shoots Tager out of the air, sending him flying several yards from her. _"Now's my chance!" _Noel fires one last spray of bullets at Tager's mechanical body that's on the ground before fleeing.

Tager reluctantly speaks into his communicator. "I'm sorry, Kokonoe...I've lost the target..."

* * *

It is nighttime at the docks. Noel is walking very unsteadily along the walkway. _"I...still can't...find him. Where could...he be? I promised that I'd find him but...he's probably looking for me. We could be walking in opposite directions for all we know." _

Unbeknownst to Noel, she bumps into a man. "Oh! I'm sorry, sir!" Noel's sense sprung.

The man slowly turns around. He had on a purple outfit along with a mask to cover the upper part of his face. For some odd reason, Noel could feel an intensely malevolent aura coming from this man. She never felt anything like this. She wanted to run but she couldn't as if the aura emitting from this man was locking her in place. She felt defenseless, hopeless, helpless.

The man looks up and down at her. "My, my...what have we here?"

Noel's knees were knocking. "J-just...w-who are you?"

The man lets a slight grin slip. "Oh yes...The Eye. My, what a golden opportunity that I had not anticipate coming this soon..." The man takes at least two steps toward Noel.

Noel could only brace herself while her feet were practically glued. "No, please...please...stay away..." Her begging was barely audible to the man.

The man laughed rather sinisterly. "Oh, don't worry, little one. I am only going to do a thorough examination. I promise it won't hurt...much."

A rough hand grabs the man and spins him around. The hand grabs his face and lifts him up. A familiar gruff voice spoke. "You'll have to postpone those plans, you little shit." The owner of that hand throws him a across the walkway, away from both him and Noel.

As if she were freed from a spell, Noel felt the weight from her feet gone. He looks at the man who just threw her perpetrator away from her. It was Ragna. Noel quickly rushes to Ragna to hug him tight. "Oh! I'm so glad that you're here!" It almost felt like her knight in shining armor came to her rescue.

Ragna quickly pushes her away. "Thank me later. For now, we got shit to take care of."

The pair turns to the man who recently recovered. His grin slowly became wider upon the sight of the two of them together. "Oh this is just became more than golden. It's as if fate smiled upon me and delivered the wielder of the Azure Grimoire...Ragna the Bloodedge..." He gave a few sinister chuckles after that.

Ragna unsheathed his sword. "Can it, old man! Go away right now! If you don't, I can't guarantee that you'll make it out alive."

A black portal forms between them. It soon closes and in its place, stood Rachel Alucard.

Ragna gasps in surprise. "Rabbit! The hell are you doing here?!"

Rachel zooms in between Noel and Ragna. "Quick! We must flee!" Rachel opens another portal teleport the three of them to safety.

* * *

Still nighttime, somewhere in the forest of Kagutsuchi, a portal opens up horizontally some feet off the ground. It drops Ragna first, then Noel respectively.

Ragna hit the ground first. "GUAH!"

Noel fell next onto Ragna. "EEEP!"

"You're welcome!" Ragna called out to Noel.

Noel gets up from Ragna's body. "A-Are you okay?!"

Ragna sprawls out on the ground, stretching himself. "Yes, yes, I'm okay. Thank you very much for asking. Where are we, anyway? Looks like we're in the forest outside of Kagutsuchi. The Rabbit must have dropped us here at random. That stupid bunny-leech."

* * *

About a few minutes later, a campfire is set. Ragna and Noel were sitting next to each other, looking at the fire.

Noel sighs with melancholy. "What is going on, Ragna? Everyone seems to be after us."

"We are wanted by the NOL, after all..." Ragna replied flatly.

Noel shook her head while hugging herself. "No, Ragna. The Red Devil from Sector Seven attacked me. Also, there was that man...who was just..." Noel shuddered, too horrified to even recall the memory of him.

Ragna slowly wraps an arm around Noel's body. "Noel, I won't let anything happen to you, no matter what happens. I promise. I won't let those damn science freaks or that masked freak."

Noel looks up at her hero. "You really mean that, Ragna?"

Ragna nods. "I do, Noel...you're probably the first person who I felt a connection to in a while. Remember what you told me? You said that my life had a purpose. Well...maybe you are my purpose, Noel. And probably...that's enough." Before he continued, he slowly moves his face close to Noel's. "After all, you said that you wanted me to have something to look forward to, right?"

Noel's eyes slowly close shut. "I did...say that, didn't I?"

Ragna positions his lips parallel to Noel's lips, with them being separated by one inch. "Yes you did..." Ragna closes his eyes. "Don't have a good memory, do you, idiot?"

Noel giggles, her eyes still closed. "At least I don't have your attitude, stupid...now kiss me already...please..."

Ragna chuckles lightly. "I thought you'd never ask..."

The two embrace each other as they share passionate kisses.

* * *

Well that's going to be it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks once again for your continued support to my fics! As always, thanks for reading!

**Rebel Two: End**


End file.
